AMX-018［HADES］ Todesritter
The AMX-018HADES Todesritter is a customized mobile suit that is featured in the video game Mobile Suit Gundam Side Story: Missing Link. Technology & Combat Characteristics The AMX-018HADES Todesritter is a high performance mobile suit used by the Neo Zeon in U.C. 0090, and is made from the wreckage of the RX-80PR Pale Rider. The Pale Rider, which is a first-generation machine made in the One Year War using a semi-monocoque construction was refurbished with a Movable Frame and other technologies used by second-generation machines and later. It was also armed with more contemporary Axis weaponry and technologies from the Federation's Augusta Newtype Research Institute which allowed the mobile suit to be comparable to third-generation mobile suits used in the first Neo Zeon conflict, and the then brewing second Neo Zeon conflict. The HADES, which is stored in a black-box inside the head unit, was left untouched by the Neo Zeon. Its backpack is equipped with six verniers and a sub-generator. It can also be connected with two propellant tanks for extended operating time. It is also equipped with a pair of huge hyper beam sabers, which are used by the connected Sub-Arms installed in the shoulders. It also has a pair of rear binders which serve as thrusters and as a weapon rack for the INCOMs and Tri-Blades. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Because the core unit of HADES is mounted on the head, the vulcans are mounted on turrets on both sides of the head. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles, to destroy lightly armored vehicles, etc. ;*Machine Cannon :Located in the chest, these shell firing weapons use higher caliber rounds than standard vulcans. This gives the weapon higher penetration ability than vulcans and as such makes it better suited to damage a mobile suit. ;*Beam Saber/Beam Gun :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when deployed and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Todesritter is equipped with two beam sabers stored in the forearms, which also doubles as beam guns for use in ranged combat. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :A more powerful version of the standard beam saber, it has a larger handle and emits a larger, more powerful blade. The Todesritter is equipped with two hyper beam sabers, which are used by the Sub-Arms when in combat and stored in the rear of the mobile suit. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with a quasi-psycommu system seen in the AMX-014 Döven Wolf but is now handled by the HADES in the Todesritter. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. :;*Beam Gun ::Each INCOM remote weapon mounts a single beam gun with a power rating of 4.5 MW. Because of limitations the wires cannot supply enough power to allow the beam gun to be continually used. After a set number of shots the INCOM must be recalled so that the beam gun can be recharged. :;*Tri-Blade ::The Todesritter is equipped with 6 Tri-Blades. Originally used by the AMX-009 Dreissen, this throwing weapon has three high-speed rotating blades and can move towards its target using the single vernier mounted at the bottom. Unlike the Dreissen's Tri-Blades, the Todesritter's Tri-Blades are mounted on the INCOMs which allows it to have more flexibility through the use of wire guidance, trajectory shifts with INCOM relays, and mixed attacks with the INCOM's onboard Beam Gun. This also makes it easier to recall the weapon back into the mobile suit. ;*Hyper Knuckle Buster :Originally used by the AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn, the hyper knuckle buster is a high-powered long-range beam cannon, it has a power rating of 4.1 MW and is powered by a rechargeable energy cap. ;*Shield :The Todesritter is equipped with the shield that was originally used by the AMX-107 Bawoo. It is armed with 5 mega particle guns in the center. Special Equipment & Features ;*HADES :An acronym for 'H'YPER 'A'NIMOSITY 'D'ETECT 'E'STIMATE 'S'YSTEM. It is a controversial system which seems to be similar to the earlier developed EXAM System. The HADES was created by the Augusta Newtype Lab with the data they requested from Chlust Moses regarding the EXAM system. As with the EXAM system, the HADES provides a temporary increase in equipped mobile suit's performance along with increased reaction times to the pilot. This strengthening of the pilot's abilities is done by forcibly increasing and speeding up the neurotransmissions in the pilot's brain. This process however leads to the side effect of gradual memory loss. Akin to the EXAM system's aggression and tendency to go berserk, the HADES can activate without the pilot's consent when it detects a perceived threat, regardless of it being an ally or foe. When under the influence of the system, the mobile suit's visor glows red and all of its exhaust vents glow yellow. ;*Sub-Arms :A pair of extending mechanical arms located on the shoulders of the mobile suit. They are typically used by the Todesritter to utilize the hyper beam sabers in combat. Thanks to these hidden arms the Todesritter can simultaneously deploy and attack with all four of it's beam sabers. History The Marchosias unit successfully stopped and captured, through great effort, a RX-80PR Pale Rider unit in the late stages of the OYW. This unit was sent back to Axis and was customized heavily using equipment from many other Axis mobile suits. The unit, now designated as the AMX-018HADES Todesritter, was once again seen in the battlefield on the year U.C. 0090 under the banner of Char's Neo Zeon facing off against the Glemy Faction Remnants. The Todesritter's pilot is Chloe Croce, who was also the pilot of the original unit, the Pale Rider. Due to past experimentation from Augusta Newtype Lab and the side effects from the continued usage of the HADES, she suffers from mild cognitive impairment and memory loss. Now working for the Neo Zeon along with Vincent Gleissner, she soon encounters Annerose Rosenheim in a red NZ-000 Queen Mansa. Together with Vincent Gleissner in his AMS-119 Geara Doga and Travis Kirkland in his MSZ-008 ZII, Annerose started to attack them, blaming Vincent, former captain of the Marchosias unit and Chloe, former pilot of the RX-80PR Pale Rider for the death of Albert Bell along with most of the Marchosias unit during the battle of A Baoa Qu. The battle ended with the mutual destruction of the Queen Mansa and the Todesritter. Chloe and Annerose, who finally came to terms with their pasts, both ejected and were rescued by Vincent and Travis. Picture Gallery zeonpalerider.jpg Todesritter-lineart.jpg Hyper_Knuckle_Buster.png|Hyper Knuckle Buster Amx-107-shield.jpg|Shield Notes and Trivia *The unit's name, "Todesritter", is German for "Death Knight". This is also a reference to the base unit's namesake, the Pale Rider, which is also sometimes called as the "Todesritter" in German. References MSG-ML 58.jpg MSG-ML 59.jpg External links *Official Site